Before You Said Goodbye To Me
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: Before you said goodbye to me, I wish I knew how... how you feel so guilty. Before you said goodbye to me, I wish I said just... I love you.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters. This song is called _Before You Said Goodbye To Me_ and is sung by BoA. The translation to these lyrics can be found on http/ Note: My second song fic! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Before You said Goodbye To Me**

**By The Atlantis Princess**

* * *

This was it. The journey was finally over. Naraku was defeated. They had the whole Shikon no Tama. Sango was quietly mourning the death of her little brother whom Naraku had killed before their battle. The houshi-sama was calming Sango down as she cried over the last of her family members. 

Inuyasha had disappeared long ago, leaving Kagome alone in the blood covered battlefield. She knew where he was going. He was going to see Kikyo and together they would go to hell.

* * *

_Before you said goodbye to me  
So I wish I knew how... how you feel so guilty.  
Before you said goodbye to me...  
So I wish I said just... I love you._

_

* * *

_

The sky above them began turning dark and droplets began pouring down on the tired group. Sango's sobs did not die down and the monk stayed with her. Shippo was also there, standing quietly next to the two of them, not sure of what to say. Kagome stood a distance away watching the rain fall.

_This isn't my world_, she thought turning around and trudging back to Kaede's village. _I did my job and collected all the shards. What's left of me now is to complete school, get a job, get married and have kids. With the man I love… _Her thoughts trailed over to the inu hanyou that had disappeared. _It's time I went home. No more chasing after demons and risking my life out here._

Kagome blinked away tears and continued to walk, allowing the rain to soak her.

* * *

_totsuzen hareta sora kara  
namida no youna toori ame.  
watashi wa cup ni ochita  
hitotsubu mitsumeteita yo._

_

* * *

_

It was deep into the night when Sango, Miroku and Shippo arrived back at Kaede's village. Kagome was sleeping near the fire. The death of Naraku had caused so much heartache between them all.

_Was it better to have let him live? Kohaku would still be alive and Kagome would still have Inuyasha_, Sango thought sadly watching the girl hide her head under the blankets.

She wasn't fooling anyone, that Kagome. She was hurting a lot just be Inuyasha's actions. Sango sighed and cleared her throat nervously before shaking Kagome 'awake'.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango said softly. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, not really," Kagome said sitting up.

The tension on the hut was so thick a knife wouldn't be enough to cut through it. Kagome watched them eat quietly, all deep in thoughts before she cut through the still air.

"I think I'm going to go home tomorrow," she announced. "For good this time."

"What?" Shippo wailed.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure?" Sango asked abandoning her food. "You can't go! Not now…"

Miroku was the only one that remained calm. "Does this have anything to do with Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked down, hiding her eyes from everyone's gaze. "I stayed to collect the shards and now we have the whole jewel. I will go home and live a normal life. This isn't my time."

"But what about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome gave a dark chuckle. "He's go Kikyo, remember? He's going to hell with her."

* * *

_I just think 'bout you  
when I feel so lonely.  
ima ni natte kizuku nante.  
I just think about you  
why you left from me  
yasashisa to iu sayonara._

_

* * *

_

Kagome waited till everyone had fallen asleep before getting up and packing her bag. She would leave early in the morning with a goodbye to everyone, that is everyone that was still in the world.

Right now, Kagome needed a long walk to clear her mind.

* * *

_Before you said goodbye to me  
modoreru nara tsutaetai yo.  
Before you said goodbye to me  
ienakatta I love you._

_

* * *

_

It was still raining as Kagome began walking through the village and out into Inuyasha's Forest. She didn't know what to find or what she would do when she walked through the trees tripping over roots in the darkness.

She stopped walking as she reached the Goshinboku and stared at the tall tree. The first place where she met Inuyasha.

"I'm going to go home tomorrow Inuyasha," Kagome said placing a hand on the bark of the tree. "I don't think I'll come back either. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Kagome sank to her knees, keeping her hand on the tree. "Where are you right now? Are you with Kikyo? Are you even gone yet?" Tears prickled her eyes as she looked down at her knees. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye properly. I think if I go, it would be better for everyone. Have a nice life with Kikyo."

* * *

_chotto mae no futari dattara  
ame sae tanoshindeita.  
sonna hi wa kimi no kata dake  
katahou itsumo nuretteta._

_

* * *

_

Kagome blinked her eyes open as she heard birds chirping on the tree above her.

"Did I fall asleep here?" she murmured yawning as she got up. She was soaked to the bone, but she didn't care.

Today…today she was going to leave the Feudal Era for good. No going back this time. No, after today, she would become Kagome Higurashi, normal junior high girl who would finish her studies and go to a good high school then finish university, get a job, get married, have children and live forever with her loved ones.

"Kagome-chan! There you are!"

Kagome turned around saw Sango making her way towards the miko. Kagome waved and the two women walked back to Kaede's village together. They avoided the topic of Inuyasha. Sango felt that was the reason Kagome was leaving for good. Even if Inuyasha did go to hell, it would be the same as him dying, so Kagome would be better off in her time where she was safer.

* * *

_I just think 'bout you  
when I feel so lonely.  
moshimo guuzen ni kaketa nara I just think 'bout you  
why you left from me  
egao dake wo misetai._

_

* * *

_

"So this is it, ne?" Sango whispered as they neared the well in the afternoon.

Miroku, Shippo, Kagome and her had spent the whole day cherishing the last moments they had together.

Kagome nodded and gave each of them a hug. "I'm sorry to leave now," Kagome said quietly. "If… if Inuyasha comes back, can you tell him I said goodbye?"

"Hai," Sango replied. "D-don't forget about us, OK?"

"I could never forget about you guys!" Kagome wailed throwing her arms around her friends. "I'll miss you guys so much!"

After many tears and many goodbyes, Kagome gave a final goodbye before jumping into the well and disappearing.

"Goodbyes are so hard, aren't they?" Miroku asked looking into the darkness of the dry well. "What we will have left are memories. The only thing we can do now is pray that those we say goodbye to will remember us and carry us in their hearts forever."

* * *

_Before you said goodbye to me  
komarasetemo sunao ni tada.  
Before you said goodbye to me  
ienakatta I love you._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha walked through the forest named after him. It was strange that Kikyo's death would not hurt that much the second time.

"The greatest battle in life is to live, Inuyasha," Kikyo had told him as she disappeared for the last time. "My battle was already fought but you are still fighting yours."

Her parting words… she was telling him to live, move on, love again. He gave a sad smile and continued to make his way towards Kaede's village. He had been gone for almost a day, so he figured they would all be there, waiting for him like they always did.

As he neared the village, he caught the scent of his friends towards the Bone Eaters Well as well as the scent of tears. There was only one explanation as to why they would be crying by the well.

He was too late.

* * *

_I can't say that before  
you walk out of my life  
I can't say that before._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha ran faster then he had ever ran before and arrived at the well. No one was there… but the scent of their tears, the wavering scent of Kagome was still there.

"I was too late," he whispered looking around, hoping that she would still be there. "You didn't say goodbye. I didn't say goodbye. I didn't tell you how I felt…"

* * *

_Before you said goodbye to me  
So I wish I knew how... how you feel so guilty.  
Before you said goodbye to me...  
So I wish I said just... I love you.

* * *

_It had been three months since she had disappeared from his life. Inuyasha couldn't go get her because she didn't want to come back. He owed it to her, he loved her enough to let her go and be happy. She deserved a normal life and she deserved someone who was going to tell her he loved her every second of her life.

Kagome was trying to liver her life as happy as she could, but it was hard to live without Inuyasha. She missed her friends, she missed her old life and she missed Inuyasha the most. The hardest thing about moving on is forgetting. The pain would never go away, only lessen in time.

Kagome looked up to the sky and whispered something, hoping her words would be carried not only by the wind but by time itself so that it would reach him.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye," Inuyasha whispered listening to the sound of the wind rushing past him. "I love you too, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

_Before you said goodbye to me  
modoreru nara tsutaetai yo.  
Before you said goodbye to me  
ienakatta I love you._

_

* * *

_


End file.
